Politics of Krakozhia
The politics of the Krakozhian FPR are set in the framework of a single-party socialist federal republic led by the Krakozhian Workers' Party, and in which officially the Chairman of the State Council is head of state and the Chairman of the Council of Ministers is the head of government. State ideology Principal characteristics Paternalism and paranoia The mentality behind the Krakozhian government and Krakozhian Workers' Party is one combining paternalism and paranoia. The KRP believes that if the people suffer from a false consciousness, the party must then adopt a vanguard role and then act in the real interests of the people, rather than the currently expressed will of the majority. As half the country had aligned itself with the Laltofians during the Second World War, both the Krakozhian government and its Tabi'atstani sponsor had little faith in the views of the people it was to rule over. In terms of paternalism, the communist party has been understood to conform to such an idea in that it looks out for the interests of its own people, but also those of the Krakozhian people in general. Indeed, "Everything For The Benefit Of The People" is a common slogan used by the government, and is not entirely cynical. The Krakozhian government and communist party believe that it is their duty to provide security for the "immature" people, somewhat like an authoritarian parent. Nevertheless, many have argued that behind the good intentions, paternalism, and desire to improve the country, there is also a deep and manipulative cynicism that undermines chances to develop the real trust that the Krakozhian government has sought to engender with the people. Paradoxically however, there are a substantial number of Krakozhians who regard their culture as having a healthier, more authentic mentality than that of Poldovia or the Laltofian states. Paranoia lies at the root of many of the security measures undertaken by the Krakozhian state. In the immediate aftermath of the Second World War, there were justified fears of the resurgence of fascist and right-wing elements, although this was quickly overtaken by a series of purges of social democrats, communist members who had spent time in the West, and those who had views that deviated from the approved party line after the coup of 1947. Although active purging decreased after the late-1950s, there continued to be an obsession with destroying the class enemy within that was allegedly undermining the state. As time went by and the existence of the Krakozhian FPR was under less of a threat, paranoia became more institutionalised, and the originally genuine fear of fascists and class enemies became a ritualised rhetoric or demonology that few actually seemed to believe. However, with the start of the Bordorian-Krakozhian War of 1983 and the Poldavian War of Independence in 1989, these fears seemed to become justified again. Indeed, this has been given as a possible explanation for the survival of the Krakozhian FPR and its socialist government beyond 1989, in that its existence and rhetoric became legitimised again by these conflicts. The insecurity of the Krakozhian government in its early years engendered a friend/foe mentality and an all-pervading fear of fifth columnism, with the class enemy deemed to be everywhere in society. All signs of hostility to the state are seen as the results of actions taken by enemy agents working for hostile-negative forces, most often portrayed as either Bordorians or Poldovians. Communist Party Krakozhian party members' salaries are known to be supplemented by the party package system where they may receive packets containing 50-100% of their normal salaries every month. Aside from the Krakozhian Workers' Party, there also formally exist other separate organisations, including four other political parties which act under the umbrella of the National Front, but are effectively subservient to the KRP. Executive Officially, the Federal People's Council of Krakozhia elects the State Council of Krakozhia (the collective head of state) and the Council of Ministers of Krakozhia (the government). Legislature State leaders Judiciary Policy and issues Foreign relations Category:Krakozhia Category:Politics of Krakozhia